


Dick for the Sick and Injured

by flowersheep



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersheep/pseuds/flowersheep
Summary: Things to bring your sick flatmate to help him feel better:- water- Gatorade- dick





	Dick for the Sick and Injured

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of little ficlets based on texts from last night

The text came in as Freya was getting out of the shower, the ringtone indicating it was from Merlin. She took her time squeezing the excess water out of her hair and running a comb through it and putting some clothes on before looking at it.

_thanks for bringing that stuff to help me feel better...you know, the water, the Gatorade, and the dick. You really are the best friend ever._

Freya smirked. She could still picture with perfect clarity the look on Arthur’s face when she’d shown up at his door and announced, “Merlin’s sick so I’m getting him some stuff to make him feel better.” Arthur had tried to protest that he was aware Merlin wasn’t feeling well because they’d talked on the phone earlier (like they did every damn day seriously it almost made Freya sick except that it was super sweet), but he had a midterm to study for. Paltry excuses, Freya had told him, and dragged him out to her car.

_yeah, I know_ , she texted back. _besides you'd do the same for me_

_I would_  
_altho you'd have to be dating someone first. wouldn't wanna bring you unsanitary dick_

_aw that's so thoughtful_

_I'm a thoughtful kinda guy_


End file.
